


Nightly Rituals

by ArchangelEquinox



Series: Once More to the Breach [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Skyhold, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelEquinox/pseuds/ArchangelEquinox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and the Inquisitor try to spend a few moments of each evening together to unwind, but lately both are feeling a little nervous about the next step of their relationship.  Cullen decides to surprise the Inquisitor one night, and that surprise leads to an important conversation.</p><p>Chapter 2 is very much NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her quarters were empty by the time Talia left the washroom, and she surveyed them with disappointment.  Cullen had come by to say goodnight just as she was getting ready to take a bath, and he'd only given her a quick kiss so her water didn't get cold.  The covers on her bed were mussed, so he must have stayed and read for a while, but he was gone now. 

            It was a nightly ritual -- every evening she was in Skyhold, he'd come up to spend some time with her before either of them went to bed.  They'd been intimate and occasionally slept in each other's quarters, but both were a little nervous about making their sleepovers more permanent.  In addition, she knew Cullen still worried about the appearance of her propriety and wanted to respect her boundaries as the Inquisitor. 

            It was kind but frustrating.  Their little ritual was sweet, and she enjoyed it greatly: he'd read on her bed until she was done washing up or finished with a report, and then they'd lay together, cuddling and talking.  Only rarely did something serious come up.  Instead, they spent their time telling stories or laughing together.  There was plenty of time for serious things in the daylight; the evenings were theirs. 

            But each night for the past week he'd gently refused her offer to stay the night.  She knew he didn't sleep well, still plagued by nightmares even though the lyrium was almost gone from his system, and he often worked far later into the night than he wanted to admit to her.  Even so, she'd hoped each time that he would stay.  In just a few days, a mission would draw her away, and then she'd be in the Hissing Wastes for close to two months.  The prospect of sleeping alone before she left was a dull one. 

            She sighed.  Their lives were too public, and Cullen was too kind, for her to push it.  As she walked toward her closet, she noticed that Cullen had taken a moment to build the fire up before he left.  The light perfume of vanilla and crystal grace floated through the air, which meant he'd added the potpourri from Josephine that she loved.  Breathing deeply, she couldn't help but smile.  He was indeed sweet to her, and even if she wanted his warmth in bed next to her all the time, she wouldn't trade what she had for anything else. 

            When something heavy and metal tripped her, she yelped and nearly fell, catching herself on the edge of the couch. She sat and inspected her toes for injury, and satisfied she was okay, she glared at the object she'd fallen over.  It took a long moment of staring for her to realize it was Cullen's breastplate, which he'd propped against the side of the couch. 

            She studied this development for a minute before another smile crept across her face.  He must have given himself an excuse to come see her early in the morning, since he'd need the armor before he headed out to training.  The thought of him scurrying back to her quarters in the early morning light made her laugh, and she adjusted it against the couch so it wouldn't fall. 

            Standing, she walked into her closet, neatly sidestepping the heavy boots next to the ladder to the balcony.  An oversized tunic -- one she'd stolen from Cullen, if she were honest -- quickly replaced the towel she was wearing.  She combed her short hair and left it down to dry.   The comb, she realized as she put it away, must be Cullen's because it smelled faintly of lemons.  This, too, made her smile. 

            An idea sprang into her head and she reached for her leggings.  Maybe she'd go visit him in his tower -- he'd still be up, and it wasn't too late yet.  Plus, she knew he'd appreciate the distraction. 

            She'd just decided that yes, she'd go visit him, when her eyes fell on the boots next to the ladder again.  She paused and stared at them, her leggings forgotten in her hands.  It hadn't clicked before, but they weren't her boots.  In fact, they looked like they belonged to…

            "Cullen?"  She called, feeling silly.  She knew he wasn't there, and yet where could he have gone without his boots?  They were the only shoes he owned, other than the ridiculous thigh-high ones Josephine had given him for the Winter Palace.  And he hated those. 

            "Cullen?"  This time, her voice was a little louder. 

            "Yes?"  His answer floated down from above, and Talia jumped, just a little.  "I'm up here." 

            "Up where?" It seemed like a stupid question when faced with the ladder in front of her, but her brain hadn't quite caught up yet. 

            His face appeared in the hole at the top of the ladder, a smirk plastered across his handsome features.  "Here," he said, giving an innocent little wave. 

            Now she laughed.  "Um, okay."  Dropping the leggings, she climbed up quickly, yanking her body up the rungs to meet him.  By the time she reached the top, Cullen was bouncing on the balls of his bare feet.  She'd barely stood when he swooped her up into a hug.  She giggled and threw her arms around him, clinging to him as he buried his face in her damp hair; his enthusiasm was infectious. 

            When he put her down, he surveyed her for a moment.  "You're not wearing pants," he observed cautiously. 

            "Not even a little bit," she replied, wiggling her eyebrows.  "I was planning on going to bed, you know, until I discovered a handsome stranger in my quarters."  She planted her hands on her hips, a gesture made less serious when the sleeves on her oversized tunic promptly pooled over her wrists. 

            Cullen reached out hesitantly and traced the deep V of the tunic on her chest.  Originally, when it had been Cullen's, the shirt had lacings in front, but she'd removed them.  Now, one edge threatened to drop over her shoulder.  His touch lingered on her skin, and his eyes darkened. 

            "And what will you do with your intruder, my lady?" He asked, his voice dropping. 

            "Well…" she stepped closer and he leaned down, meeting her lips.  The kiss ended far too quickly for his liking though as she reached up to swat gently at his nose.  "I am wondering why said intruder is up here.  And why he didn't rush to my aid when I tripped over his discarded armor."  It was her turn to trace the neckline of Cullen's tunic, loosening the lacings as she went. 

            Upon hearing this, his hand rose to rub the back of his neck, and he looked concerned.   "Is your foot okay?" he asked, the teasing forgotten. "I heard you trip and almost called down, but when I looked you seemed all right.  I didn't want to ruin the surprise." 

            Talia smiled.  "I'm fine," she told him, pulling his hand away from his neck. "But I am still curious as to why you're up here." 

            "Well…" he blushed, and when he couldn't put the words together, he gestured around them.  Her gaze thus drawn, she looked around and couldn't help but gasp. 

            Talia almost never ventured up to the balcony -- it was filled with discarded boards, rope, canvas, and other items from the remodel of her quarters when they'd first arrived at Skyhold.  Someone had dragged a few ratty chairs and a bench up there, but when compared with the comfort of the rest of the room, it was sorely lacking.  Her quarters were large, and since other areas of Skyhold still needed remodeling -- like the roof of her Commander's loft -- she had never bothered to ask someone to clean it up. 

            But now… now the balcony of her quarters had been completely transformed. 

            The ratty chairs, discarded boards, tarps… everything was gone, and in its place stood a surprisingly accurate replica of Cullen's tower office.  Several low bookshelves, already piled with military histories and tactics manuals, lined the far wall next to a large desk heaped with reports and scrolls.  A chair sat just behind the desk, its cushion also covered with books.  Two tall candelabras, their candles flickering, flanked the desk.  Looking at it, Talia half expected a soldier or runner to materialize and report in. 

            Across the balcony from the mini-office was a little sitting area, complete with a white loveseat that matched the couch below in her quarters pushed against the far wall.  Two tiny end tables were tucked against either side, just big enough to hold a book or a glass.  An enormous overstuffed blue armchair and ottoman sat off to one side, Cullen's coat draped across the back of the chair.  Candles gave off just enough light to give the corner a cozy, romantic feeling, and the heat from the fire below warmed it just enough that she'd probably need the crocheted blanket on the loveseat.  On the coffee table in the middle sat an open bottle of wine and two poured glasses, one in need of a refill, and the other obviously waiting for her. 

            She couldn't help the smile that spread over her face as she turned back to Cullen.  He looked at her eagerly, bouncing just a little again like an overexcited mabari pup. 

            "What do you think?"  He had clearly been trying to give her enough time to look everything over and couldn't hold it in any longer; the question fairly burst out of his mouth. 

            "How did you do this?" She gasped, stepping back toward him so he could wrap his arms around her again.  "My balcony was a mess and now… now it's beautiful!"    

            Grabbing her hand, he pulled her toward the loveseat and settled them down on it.  Once he was comfortable, Talia wiggled her way into his lap, keeping her arms draped around his neck.  He pulled the blanket over her legs, tucking it around her ankles. 

            "I had some of my soldiers clean it up last time you were gone," he explained.  "Then, I had the idea to bring a chair and table up so I could work.  I, um…" Here he blushed and trailed off, a hand unconsciously rising toward his neck.  Her hands were already there though, and she squeezed it for him, a gesture that was becoming more common when he grew embarrassed around her.  He gave her a small smile before continuing.  "I come up here, uh, to work sometimes… when you're gone, that is.  It makes me feel closer to you when I'm, um, when I'm worried." 

            He lowered his eyes to avoid hers only to realize he was now looking squarely at her chest.  His face reddened further, and Talia dropped her head to the side to try to catch his gaze.  

            "I do that too," she said.  His head snapped back up, and now she blushed under his gaze.  "It's true," she went on after a moment.  "Remember that time you marched through Verchiel for Sera? I had been injured fighting the dragon in the Hinterlands and Cassandra wouldn't let me go with you.  So I snuck into your loft and slept in your bed." 

            Cullen pondered this information for a moment.  "That was months ago," he finally said.  "We hadn't even… you know…"

            Now Talia wouldn't meet his eyes, her face as red as his had been.  "I know.  I missed you though." 

            "That does explain why my pillows smelled like crystal grace when I got back…" 

            "That was me.  Sorry," she murmured.  He touched under her chin with his finger, bringing her face close to his. 

            "We are both hopeless, it seems," he said quietly and leaned in to kiss her.  It was a gentle kiss, meant to convey only his appreciation of her, but then she pressed herself tight against him and it morphed.  Embarrassment had made her daring, and she tugged on his lower lip with his teeth, slipping her tongue into his mouth when he groaned.  She could taste the wine he'd been drinking, still lingering on his lips.  His grip tightened, the heat from her body burning through the light tunics they wore.  One hand snaked up her back to tangle in her hair.  Suddenly he didn't care so much about explaining his new office, focused only on kissing her, touching her, absorbed by her. 

            It seemed, however, that she did want to keep talking, because just as he grabbed for her legs, intent on lifting her up to straddle his lap, she pulled away. 

            She was breathing hard when she broke the kiss, her face colored by lust.  He followed for a moment, intent on stealing at least one more kiss, but she laid a gentle hand on his chest, halting him. 

            "We'll continue, I promise," she said softly, kissing the corner of his mouth.  "But I want to know how working in my quarters became this."  She pulled back and gestured around them. 

            "I wanted to surprise you," he told her, planting a kiss against the side of her head as he leaned forward for his wine and took a sip.  Talia reached for hers as well, sipping at its rich flavor; she enjoyed it less than when kissing Cullen, of course, but it was clearly expensive.    

            He continued.  "I'm up here so often in the evenings, I thought the balcony could be my workspace here.  So I found a real desk and some shelves and before long…"

            "You'd moved in?" She teased, smiling and putting down her wine. 

            "What? No! Of course not!"  He blushed.  "I mean… a little?  No, I mean, it just became this, but ah, I don't know if you wanted…"  Nervousness found him suddenly, and he made to stand up, sending Talia scrambling off his lap and onto the ottoman, nearly upsetting his wine in the process.  He discarded the glass on the coffee table as he stood. 

            Uncertainty rolled off him in near-palpable waves, and he started pacing.  Talia's brows knitted together as she listened.  "I don't know if you want to share space like this, I mean, I wanted to do something nice by cleaning up, but I hadn't asked you… Dorian said it was a good idea, I should have known better.  Maker's breath, this probably feels like I'm invading your quarters, I'm sorry…"

            She could hear him talking himself out of the thoughtfulness of the gesture, and stood to stop him before he got there. 

            "Cullen, no, this is so sweet," she said, reaching for his hands.  "I love it!"   

            "Are you sure?"  His face was still clouded, tension still running through his features. 

            "Positive.  It's perfect, and now we have a slightly more private place to relax.  I'm glad you did it, really." 

            At that, he smiled and leaned down to kiss her.  "I'm not very good at this, am I?" He asked when he pulled away. 

            Talia laughed.  "You are wonderful at it -- you just talk yourself out of things."  Her arms slide around his waist as she leaned against him.  "What made you think I didn't like it?" 

            He blushed again and looked down.  "You… didn't say you liked it, before," he muttered, so quiet she almost didn't hear him, and she flushed. 

            "Oh, Cullen, I'm sorry! I didn't realize," she said, lifting herself onto her toes to kiss his scruffy cheek. 

            "I'm just glad you like it," he replied.  They stood there a moment, firelight flickering across their features, until Talia noticed Cullen's hands slipping down her back toward her rear end.  She tilted her head to look at him, her eyebrows raised. 

            "My dear Inquisitor," he said quietly.  "I seem to recall that you are not wearing any pants under that tunic."  One hand slipped all the way down to squeeze her, and she giggled. 

            "You do seem to have a surplus of clothing in comparison, Commander," she replied.  "But I do have one last question regarding my new balcony furnishings."  He nodded, his hands shifting back up to a more appropriate position on her lower back. 

            She gestured vaguely with one hand.  "Down there, ser, I have a perfectly good desk you could have used.  And I know you like your desks… sturdy…" She gave him a look. "And that means it's heavy.  Why drag a new one up here?" 

            Confused crossed his face for a moment.  "That's your desk…" he began.

            "But we've worked at it together many times.  You are welcome to it." 

            His face fell.  "I knew that part wasn't a good idea.  My office… Void take me, I'm an idiot."  He stepped back, turning away as his face reddened again. 

            Talia kicked herself and reached for him again, this time taking his face gently in her hands and turning it back to her.  "No, it's not that, it's just… Cullen, you don't even like staying the night here, you said it wasn't respectful, that people will talk."  Now, with him looking right at her, she found she couldn't keep her eyes raised to his.  She took a deep breath.  "Are you sure you want to work here, with me?  That you want people to know this is your office? Your soldiers would be here reporting in, Rylen would be stopping by… I always thought you didn't want this, us, so public." 

            Now his hands touched her face, cupping her jaw gently.  "I know I've said that.  But public would not, uh, be so bad, if…"

            This was a definite change from their previous conversations.  "If what?"    

            "If we have a future," he blurted out, his gold eyes searching hers.  "We've never talked about what happens after, when Corypheus is defeated, if… if…" His voice faltered, and she realized with a start that he was really, truly scared of what she might say. 

            For a moment, she just stared, her green eyes boring into his.  It wasn't that she didn't want a future with Cullen; she simply hadn't thought about it.  So much of her mental energy went to keeping herself positive, sure they could defeat Corypheus, and supporting her friends when they lost faith, that she hadn't once thought about her own future.  There was too much at stake -- and too much of a chance that she, or Cullen, could be dead before the war was over. 

            She hesitated, unsure of how to approach all of that.  The fear in his eyes… she felt it too, and she had never known what to do with it. 

            "Cullen, I love you…" She began, and his face immediately fell.  His eyes slipped closed and his hands fell from her face, shoulders tensing for her next words. 

            She couldn't go on.  Instead, she tightened her grip on him and yanked him down, kissing him as hard as she could.  All her fear, all her uncertainty, and all her want -- for him, and for the future -- she poured into that kiss.  She desperately hoped he could feel that; she had no idea how to put it all into words. 

            For a split second, he didn't kiss her back and fear roiled up through her chest.  Then she felt the warmth of his hands on her back, pulling her in, and he was kissing her too. 

            "I love you," he breathed into her ear as he bent to kiss her neck. 

            "Cullen, wait…" she forced out, trying to catch her breath.  He ignored her, moving to nibble on her earlobe.  "Cullen!" He pulled back for a moment to look at her.  She bit her lip and looked up through her eyelashes. 

            "Cullen, I want to be with you.  But… what if things go badly? I don't want to plan a future and leave you alone in it." 

            "You won't." 

            "You can't know that." 

            "No," he said.  "But I trust you."  He brought his forehead down to rest against hers. 

            She sighed and leaned against him.  "I wish I had your faith." 

            "To believe anything else… it's too much."  His arms tightened around her. 

            "Assuming we survive…" she started, and he opened his eyes.  "I won't want to move on. Not from you." 

            "Nor I from you."  There was a pause while they studied each other, and then Talia smiled up at him. 

            "What does that mean for your redecorating project?" 

            Cullen laughed aloud and the tension left his face, his shoulders.  He kissed her soundly on the mouth before stepping back, keeping one hand tightly wrapped around hers.  "Well, then this can be my workspace, and you'll have yours down there --" He gestured to her gigantic desk surrounded by bookshelves and discarded armor.  "Mine up here is separate, so I won't bother you, and I'll work from my tower during the day, of course, for soldiers to find me and patrols and emergencies…  We can ask Josephine to order a small chest of drawers, I don't need much space for my things, and I can bring my armor stand up in the morning, and…" As he thought aloud, he'd been wandering the balcony, staring down into her quarters. 

            Now, he realized that he'd started babbling and headed back over to her.  "That is, if that's what you want…" 

            He trailed off, and she leapt at him, throwing her arms around him.  Spinning her once, barely missing the hole in the floor, he never wanted to let her go. 

            "I would love that," she murmured. "And hey, no more holes in your roof!" 

            "Yes, well, we will have to rectify that in your quarters, Inquisitor," he said seriously before kissing her again. 

            "No Inquisitor here," she replied, kissing him back.  "This is ours now." 

            "I quite like the sound of that." 

            "Then, why don't we celebrate…?"  She winked up at him, and Cullen couldn't help but smirk.  His hands drifted down her back again, her skin warm where he'd already pushed up the bottom of her tunic when he'd spun her.

            "You read my mind."  Only when the backs of his thighs bumped into his new desk did he realize she'd been guiding him backward as they kissed. 

            "… by testing this desk to see if it's as sturdy as the one in your office?" 

            His eyes widened as the idea sank in.  "I can only hope," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be gentle, it's my first time.

Her hands slid up to tangle in his hair as she pulled him down into a kiss, this one rougher than before.  He groaned, just a little, and grabbed her ass, pulling her body hard against his. A low moan escaped her as his growing erection pressed up against her. 

            Cullen shifted his body, dropping his ass onto the edge of the desk and splaying his legs to pull Talia even closer.  Her tongue sought entrance to his mouth and he opened to her, feeling her tongue slick against his, the rich wine flavor still in both of their mouths.  She pressed her chest against his, her nipples already poking through her tunic.  Now one of his hands slipped under her smalls, squeezing and massaging as they kissed. 

            Abruptly Talia pulled away from his mouth to attack his neck.  Her warm lips flew down his jaw, their delicate skin catching against his stubble, and he leaned his head back.  When he moved, she leaned even closer to lick the shell of his ear, hissing hot breath against him.  He shivered.  One hand slid from his back down to his front, and she bit the tense muscle of his neck just as she unexpectedly squeezed his cock. 

            A moan exploded from Cullen's mouth and he turned to catch her lips with his, biting her bottom lip as he went.  When her tongue pressed again him, he caught it and sucked hard, once, before relinquishing as she moaned.  She lifted one of her long legs up over his hip to rest on the desk and he started to lean backward.  Catching himself on one elbow, he lay down against the desk, pulling her on top of him as he went. 

            Talia responded instantly, lifting her other leg to straddle his hips.  Her body pressed against him, her core fiery through her smallclothes, and he let out a strangled gasp at the heat against his cock.  She responded by grinding her hips against him, never letting her mouth leave his.  Their kisses were near-frantic now, and he scrambled for the edge of her tunic, yanking it toward her head when he found it. 

            Her mouth left his for a fraction of a second as she followed his suggestion and finished removing her shirt.  The garment fluttered over the balcony railing as she tossed it without looking, throwing herself back onto his still-clothed chest to kiss him once more. 

            The feel of her bare skin, warm and silky under his calloused palms, wasn't enough.  He gently nudged at her shoulders, pushing her up so he could grasp her breasts in his hands.  Kissing her still, their lips swollen and wet, he squeezed them hard, rolling one nipple as he massaged the other breast.  She surged against his hands and threw her head back, moaning as she did. 

            Cullen couldn't resist the offer.  He pushed up against her, his lips capturing one nipple as he sat up, his hand going to her back to keep her tight against him.  Electricity shot through her body as the warmth of his mouth encircled her and she couldn't help the moan that again escaped her. 

            "Cullen… yes…" she groaned, and her fingers threaded through his hair, into his shirt, trying to keep a grip on him as he worshipped her.  He pulled away to look at her -- head tossed back, breasts thrust forward for him -- and then dove back against her chest, licking his way from one breast to the other, his tongue drawing rough designs against her skin. 

            Her hands slid down his back to tug at his tunic then, and he shifted just enough so she could rip it over his head.  It too joined its companion over the balcony railing. 

            Skin to skin now, Talia gently tugged Cullen's hair until he looked back up at her, his eyes bright.  "I love you," she whispered before catching his lips again with hers. 

            He responded with a quiet sigh and his arms wrapped protectively around her, pulling her chest tighter against his own.  She adjusted herself in his arms to wrap her legs around his waist, once again bringing her damp smallclothes into contact with his confined erection. 

            "Maker…" He groaned when she rubbed herself against him.  "Talia, please…"  She pulled back from his lips and smirked at him. 

            "Please what?"  She breathed, leaning forward to nibble and lick at his ear again. 

            His eyes slid closed.  "I need you," he whispered.  She untangled herself from around his hips then, her feet coming down to rest on the floor.  His hands trailed over her, not wanting to let go, and he pulled her back against his chest. 

            Talia trailed a hand up his abs as she leaned in to kiss him again.  This time, as her tongue wound into his mouth and he groaned, she pushed him gradually down until his back was flat against the top of the desk.  As he fell, she disengaged herself, instead running her hands and lips along his chest.  Dragging her stiff nipples against his skin as she moved, she followed his golden hair down his body until its trail disappeared into his breeches.  Cullen lifted his head to watch her as she kept going. 

            His hips rested just on the edge of the desk, his trousers tight against his cock.  She palmed it as she went, her hand squeezing tight against him as she moved her body against his.  When she slid back up to unlace his breeches, one hand slid against him again, drawing a tight hiss from his lips. 

            Planting wet kisses as she went, Talia unlaced his pants and tugged them down, following them all the way until they puddled on the floor under his feet.  She pushed them away so she wouldn't trip and slid her warm hands back up his muscular legs, her gentle touches teasing as she went. 

            When she reached his smalls, she kept right on going, crawling up his body until she was on top of him again.  As soon as she was within reach, Cullen grabbed her ass and yanked her tight to him, grinding himself up against her.  She attacked his mouth as he lifted his head to meet her lips.  Then, slowly, she walked one hand down his abs between them, sliding it down through his coarse hair to caress his erection. 

            He jolted up into her touch, a moan bursting from him.  She pressed herself again him once last time and then slid backward, his hands dragging up her body to tangle in her hair.  Her fingertips caught on the edge of his smalls and she tugged them off.  These, too, she tossed over the balcony to flutter to the floor, a tiny white flag of his surrender. 

            Above her, Cullen was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to control himself.  But she didn't give him the chance to regain himself, instead leaning forward to suck his cock all the way into her mouth. 

            "Maker!" He practically shouted and threw his head back; it collided with the desk with a heavy sound but he didn't even feel it.  All he could think of was the warmth of her mouth, the glide of her tongue against his head, the slick rub of her lips as she slid up and down his cock. His fingers tightened in her hair as she took as much in as she could, her hand squeezing the little she missed, and he resisted the urge to thrust up into her mouth. 

            She wrapped her tongue around the tip of his cock, savoring the taste of the precum that had seeped out.  When he gasped his approval, she dropped her head, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked him in earnest, her head bobbing up and down.  One hand crept down her own thighs to brush against her smalls; moisture leaked from her as she listened to his sounds of pleasure, and her hips pushed forward as she knelt before him, desperate for friction of any kind. 

            She gave the head of his cock a warm flick of her tongue and felt one hand clutch her head, the other slapping against the desk as he grabbed for purchase.  Her lips slid over the head again in rapid succession before she took him all in again, and his hips popped up with a groan. 

            "Talia…" he moaned now.  "Maker… I'm close…"  Her hand, warm and slightly damp from pressing against herself, snaked up to cup his balls, squeezing them gently.  His hips stuttered in their rhythm in response, and she sucked hard against his cock, her tongue warm against the underside as she worked him. 

            When she squeezed his balls again, he shouted, and with a final thrust up into her mouth, he came.  She timed her final movements with the spurts of his come, her fingers dug into his thigh.  He collapsed against the desk, his tense muscles releasing, as she pulled off and stood to lean over him. 

            After a moment, his arms came up to wrap around her, and he hugged her to his sweat-damp chest. 

            "Maker's breath, woman," he gasped before kissing her gently.   "What did I do to deserve that?" 

            "You did all this," she said, resting her chin on his chest.  "But don't worry -- it's not a one-time thing."  When he managed to tilt his head up, she winked at him. 

            All of a sudden, his arms tightened around her and he pulled them up to sitting before kissing her again.  He could just barely taste himself on her tongue, but it didn't bother him -- not for what he had in mind. 

            "You, my lady," he said huskily, standing and sitting her on the edge of the desk, "are still wearing entirely too much clothing."  He pushed her back, one hand massaging her breast, until she was flat against the desk. 

            Smirking at him, she tucked one hand into her smallclothes.  "You mean these?"  She asked, brushing her fingers against herself.  Cullen closes his eyes for a moment and groaned before grabbing the fabric and yanking them down her legs. 

            "I do," he said, kneeling and pressing his face against her.  He inhaled for a moment before spreading her gently with his nimble fingers. 

            "Oh, Cullen!" she moaned out just as his tongue slid against her, starting at her entrance and ending with a warm kiss against her clit.  He repeated the action several times, each time speeding up until he was pressed against her, lapping at her in earnest.  She groaned, louder as he sped up, and when his hands dropped to spread her apart followed by his tongue plunging into her, she bucked up off the desk. 

            "Yes! Oh, yes!"  He kept going and she kept rising to meet him, her hands tangling in his hair and her legs spread against his shoulders.  Between his legs, the tension had built back up and his cock was hard again, tightening more with each sound Talia made. 

            "Wait, wait," she gasped suddenly, and he pulled back, leaving her hot and wanting.  When she didn’t immediately speak, he blew a cool puff of air against her and she flinched. 

            "I want you, all of you," she gasped and he smiled.  With a last, wet kiss against her slit, he stood.  She pulled herself up against his shoulders and he stepped between her legs, his erection just brushing against her.  She gasped. 

            "Come here," Cullen said, and worked his hands under her buttocks, lifting her and switching their positions.  Carefully, he leaned back down, Talia straddling his hips as his cock rose to meet her.  When Cullen was flat on his back, she leaned down to kiss him, all her want and desire seething hot through her veins. His hands clutched at her ass, her legs, and she reached between them to guide him into her. 

            Their eyes drifted closed as she sank onto him, his mouth hanging open and her head thrown back.  She groaned obscenely as he spread her apart, her warmth sliding down to envelope him.  When he couldn't resist anymore, Cullen thrust up into her, bringing another moan from both their lips.  Talia leaned down, crushing her lips against his and his tongue met hers as he thrust up again. 

            Her hips slid down to brush his, slowly at first as he barely moved but gaining speed.  His hands tightened on her hips, leveraging himself against the desk to push in as deep as he could.  Her eyes popped open as she pushed down hard to meet him, their timing perfectly in sync.  Her clit ground against his pelvis with each slow, hard thrust, and she couldn't keep her lips on his anymore, turning her head to moan into his ear. 

            She rolled against his movement, his fingertips digging into her flesh, her entire body feeling like it was on fire.  His eyes clamped closed, his mouth gasping out with each movement of their bodies.  He was so glad she'd gotten him off once as he felt her clench momentarily around him, wringing another groan from his lips, louder than the last. 

            It was then that he heard another groan, this time from the wood below them.  At first, he thought it was just the desk moving against the stone floor, but a sharper noise broke through his haze of lust and he realized that something was wrong.   Above him, Talia sat up as she moved, settling him deeper within her warmth. 

            "Talia!" She heard the warning note in his voice and drove her hips against him harder.  White lights burst across his vision, but he tensed his abs, willing himself to hold on.  Under them, the desk groaned again, and Cullen almost laughed.  He lurched up under her, suppressing a gasp at the sudden rush it brought, and suddenly she toppled -- he caught her in his arms as he stood, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up.  Then, with a last echoing crack, one of the legs of the desk split and it collapsed sideways. 

            Both of them stared at it for a moment in horror.  He'd slipped out of her when he jumped up and now her heat was pressed against his abs, reminding him of how close he'd been, how close she'd been.  Of course, that's what had broken the desk, and he flushed, the red spreading from his face down to his chest, just as Talia threw her head back in a deep belly laugh. 

            He looked at her.  "I guess this one isn't as sturdy as my other desk," he said a little sadly, and she laughed harder. 

            "At least we know," she gasped out.  She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing herself against him.  Below her, his cock twitched, and he kissed her suddenly, his lips and tongue desperately seeking hers so they didn't forget where they were.  She responded with equal fervor. 

            "Hang on," he gasped into her mouth and maneuvered around the hole in the floor toward the armchair.  There, with much fumbling as she ground herself against him in his arms, he tossed his cloak on the floor. 

            "Perfect," she breathed in his ear, and he carefully knelt, laying her out in front of him as he lowered himself down.  Soon, his body was draped over hers and whatever momentum they'd lost was quickly built back up. 

            "Fuck me, Cullen," she gasped, breaking away from his mouth to bite his neck.  "Fuck me hard."  His hand dropped between them to grip himself and he pushed into her again, fast, until they were hip to hip. 

            "Maker!" He groaned, just as she moaned out, "Yes… Oh, yes…"  He pulled most of the way out, her walls grasping at him as he moved, and thrust back in.  Her legs wrapped around him, her heels digging into his back and holding him tight against her. 

            His paced picked up, her hips rocking up to meet his every thrust.  With each push, she could feel the tip of his cock pressed against her in a way that made her see stars, his thickness stretching her and filling her completely.   The glide of him in her was almost too much, slick and hot, and her voice rose as she neared her climax. 

            On top of her, Cullen could feel her walls moving against him, encouraging him, and he moved faster, her warmth surrounding him.  It wasn't enough; he needed more of her.  One hand slid down to lift her leg off his back, throwing her knee over his forearm to spread her further.  His fingers dug into her ass, pushing himself deeper. 

            "Cullen! Harder," she begged and he obliged, his arms yanking her against him as hard as he could.  Approaching abandon as he fucked her, he was almost there. The tension in his stomach was so tight, so close, and his hips started to lose their rhythm. 

            Two more hard thrusts, spreading her legs even wider to get closer, and he came, his cock spurting hard into her.  The movement pushed her over the edge and she shouted, throwing her head back against his cloak.  She kept her hips lifted tight against him as she rode out her orgasm, each clench punctuated with a loud cry.  Cullen clutched her to him, his fingers no doubt leaving bruises, and he caught his weight against his other arm as he pushed weakly against her, dragging out her pleasure. 

            Finally, he collapsed on top of her.  She wrapped her arms and legs tight around him, refusing to relinquish any of their closeness, and he buried his face in her neck.  He breathed in her scent, that crystal grace smell he had learned to love so much mingled with their sweat.  Below him, she trembled with exertion.  Her hands rose to tangle in his curls, now springing up as sweat loosened the hold of his hair product, and he lifted his head to kiss her tenderly. 

            "I love you," he said quietly when he pulled away.  Rolling them onto their sides, he cupped her face in one hand and stroked his thumb over her cheek. 

            "I love you too," she replied, kissing him back.  One leg lifted to wrap lazily over his hip.  She snuggled up against his chest, and for a long moment, they lay in silence, catching their breath and reveling in each other. 

            When the warmth of their bodies and the fire was no longer enough, Talia forced herself to sit up.  "You know," she began, leaning over to kiss Cullen's nose.  "We could have gone downstairs to our bed…" 

            He sat up too, dragging the cloak with him to wrap around them.  "Our bed, huh?" 

            She shot him a look. "That is what you were getting at earlier, right?" 

            Cullen laughed.  "Of course."  He stood then, forcing shaky legs under him, and extended a hand down to her.  "Now, you'll have to climb down yourself, but…"  he trailed off and wiggled his eyebrows at her, his face reddening even as his cock twitched. 

            "You want to go christen our bed, don't you?"  Staring up at him for a moment, Talia had to shake her head.  "Templars," she muttered before she grasped his hand and let him pull her up. 

            Once there, he kissed her slowly.  "What about us?" 

            "You really are known for your stamina, aren't you?" 

            Breaking the kiss, Cullen winked at her. "Let's go find out." 

**Author's Note:**

> I knew this needed smut! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
